Talk:Fiora/@comment-5397676-20150113040812/@comment-25101614-20150223034711
Sorry for necroing a month+ old post but I'd like to say a few words. So first things first, the Trinity Force. The reason why you don't build it on Fiora is because she simply doesn't need it. 30 AD is mediocre, 30 AP is more of a bonus rather than something that will help you, attack speed isn't something that Fiora really needs a lot because she already has a good innate steroid and additional hp + mana don't really benefit you overall. Phage's passive isn't needed because you can either simply get furor or not get it at all because you already have additional movement speed from your E and two gapclosers with your Q. Spellblade is the thing that most people consider the reason why it can be so good on her. But the thing is the same as with Riven. You scale with AD and lifesteal so good you don't need that flat damage. Speaking of her builds though, my, by far, favourite one is CDR-ish based. The thing is, you get quite enough attack speed from youmuu's/your E so that's something rather unneccessary. Instead, you get more mobility/ability to engage-reengage faster and more with lesser cooldown on Q, being able to commit to teamfights more in the mid-game with rather little cooldown on your ultimate AND snowball even more in the early game because you can cause all-ins much more frequently. So, the usual item build is: brutalizer (OPTIONAL, you can rush hydra but brutalizer is just a good laning phase item) -> hydra -> lucidity boots (can swap according to the situation, shouldn't really take them if behind) -> last whisper or upgrade brutalizer into youmuu's (if the enemy has a lot of armour then the last whisper is your go-to, but if not, youmuu's will give you a lot more burst in order to get rid of the squishies) -> defensive item/bloodthister/infinity edge (really depends on how you're doing, if you feel like you're dying too fast, then consider getting a banshee's/randuin's, although maw/hexdrinker or bloodthirster or maybe even qss help with that too) -> last def item Some of the explanation of the build: 1. Brutalizer upgrades. Youmuu's is generally your way to go, gives you burst, a good bunch of flat arpen, some crit. chance that CAN come in handy. You can consider BC only in a situation where you really need to shred their armour as it's not really as profitable to take it over Youmuu's, this is about it. 2. Boots. Attack speed boots are crap because their effect is much worse than most of other options. Take boots of swiftness if you're being kited and really need that movespeed. Take merc's if they have a lot of cc. Take tabi if you need a defensive item in the laning phase against someone like Riven or the enemy team has a lot of auto-attack based champions/full AD. Lucidity is the usual way to go because it gives you the most power to snowball out of control. You theoretically COULD get mobi boots but you usually don't roam a lot from the top lane so they shouldn't really be in consideration. 3. Defensive item/BT/IE. Now here it really depends. Usually, you should be able to get some damage in with Q-E-W-some AAs-Q before ulting. If, however, you can't survive for long enough like that, then you should consider getting either hexdrinker/maw for some eHP against magic damage burst whilst being able to dish out more damage or some of the more standard def items like banshee's or randuin's. QSS helps A LOT even though you may not notice it at first glance. Being able to get out of a, let's say, fear in order to ult, do a lot of damage and regain some of your hp can really affect the tides of the teamfight. Although, if you're NOT being bursted and can dish out some damage but still die, bloodthirster is your usual way to go because of how much survivability throughout the fight it provides to you as well as a lot of damage, shield's nice too. Infinity Edge is really something that you should take if you're stomping the enemy team and want to snowball even harder. The critical chance on Youmuu's has an awesome synergy with Infinity Edge's crit. chance that gives you 35% which is actually quite a good bit and it also makes you do A LOT more damage. I think I accidentally wrote some guide for Fiora, lmfao. Anyway, this is just what I think and what somehow works for me when I play Fiora. I like to build her very aggressively with a lot of snowballing power to become a huge mid-game/late-game threat. Feel free to disagree with my opinion.